User blog:TheMayWaters/Potter Family Memories
Title: Potter Family Memories Summary: Hermione had a video camera in her beaded bag and because Hogwarts enchantments are down they can use it. Creating the whole Potter, Weasley, and even Lupin family one scene at a time. All canon ships. Written By: May Reach Rating: T Characters: Harry, Hermione, Teddy, the Weasley’s, and others Note: I’ve been wanting to do this for ages. I’m thinking of doing a companion story with this one where the video tapes get sent back to the Marauder era. Chapter 1 The Aftermath “Harry smile!” Hermione called out holding up a large muggle video camera. “Of course you’d have a video camera.” Harry laughed as he approached. “I’m Harry James Potter and I just killed Voldemort!” There was a loud cheering from the crowd behind Hermione and she turned to film their celebrating. “Harry!” Someone shouted, she turned to film Harry's reaction. The person turned out to be Ginny and he caught her in his arms, holding her close. “I was so scared you were going to die for a moment.” Harry told her, the camera barely picking up his words. “Worried were you?” Ginny smirked at him. “Extremely,” Harry replied then covered her mouth with his. The crowd went silent as they watched the couple snog for a moment. “Okay, break it up!” Ron shouted from the side walking into the camera. “I watched you and Hermione go at it not that long ago, let me have my moment.” Harry snapped, his mouth still brushing against Ginny’s. “Hey Harry, we’re about to move the Lupin’s bodies, we need your help.” Bill announced and Harry pulled away. “I’m coming.” Harry walked behind the tall man till they reached the spot where Remus and Nymphadora were laying. Ron was close behind them, Hermione as well, video camera in hand. “I’ll help you get Remus.” Ron said, the two bent down and lifted Remus’ body and began to carry it towards the Entrance Hall where body bags were waiting for transportation to the wizarding morgue. “Harry!” This time it was a tall black boy. “Yeah Dean?” Harry looked up at the man. Dean was dragging a body across the floor. “We just found Snape’s body down in the Shrieking Shack, what do you want to do with it? Throw it with the other Death Eater’s?” “Yeah!” Came the shout from the crowd. Harry nodded to Ron and they sat down Remus’ body for the moment. “No.” His voice echoed over the whole crowd. It was silent again. “Severus Snape is a hero in this war; he was working for our side the whole time. He helped me destroy Voldemort, we’re giving him a proper burial even if I have to pay for the whole thing.” “You sure Harry?” Minerva asked stepping forward. “I’m completely sure, Severus Snape was a great man and he deserves to be remembered as a hero. He was braver than some Gryffindor’s in truth,” Harry turned to face Minerva. “Well, if that is what you want we’ll follow through.” Minerva sighed. “Put him with the other heroes bodies Mr. Thomas.” Harry bent back over Remus and the two finally managed to move his body into the entrance hall. They went back and carried Nymphadora next. “I just thought of something Harry.” Ron announced. “What is that?” “What are we going to put on Tonks’ headstone?” Harry grinned at this, a small chuckle escaping him. “She’d kill us if we put Nymphadora on it, wouldn’t she?” Harry joked, causing Ron to laugh this time. “She didn’t mind so much when Remus called her it though.” “Yeah well, he was her husband.” Harry pointed out. “Why don’t we just put Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and then have Tonks really huge.” “What are you going to do about Teddy, Harry?” Ginny asked following them out. “Well, I’ll have to talk about Andromeda about that. I’m sure she’d want to know her only daughter is dead, I could help her raise him I guess.” Harry shrugged slightly, setting Nymphadora down next to Remus. “He is your godson, I’m sure Andromeda wouldn’t complain.” Ron replied clapping Harry on the shoulder. “Potter!” Harry turned to see Draco walking towards him. “Malfoy,” Harry returned. “I was wondering if you would testify at my family’s trial.” Draco muttered. “I can save you and your mother, but your father, no.” Harry told him honestly. “I figured as much,” Draco’s shoulders slumped slightly. “Thank you for being willing though… Harry.” “No problem… Draco.” Harry gave the blond a small smirk, which he returned. “Harry, I just got this owl from Kingsley.” Minerva called out. “What is it?” Harry walked over to her. “He wants to meet with you once you’re settled at the burrow again, but that’s not the important part.” Minerva explained. “What is then?” Harry looked confused, his mind drifting to what Kingsley could want to talk to him about. “They managed to find Sirius Black’s body in the veil. It’s been recovered without any deterioration.” “They found him?!” Harry’s eyes widened and an excited expression came over his face. “Yes, Potter, I just said that.” Minerva glared at him slightly. “This is great news; I can finally give him a proper burial!” Harry turned on Ron and hugged him. “Oy!” Ron cried out, attempting to shove Harry away. “I can give my godfather a proper burial Ron!” Harry almost yelled in his ear. “Yes, I did hear that bit.” Ron replied with a glare. “I’ll put him next to Remus and Tonks of course,” Harry was pacing around obviously making funeral plans already. “You have a couple of days to work it out mate.” Ron pushed Harry back towards the Great Hall. “Thank you professor!” Harry called to Minerva over his shoulder. “Harry!” Rubeus called walking over to Harry. “Hagrid!” Harry looked up at the half-gaint, a smile on his face. “You’re great yeh know tha’?” Rubeus asked patting Harry on the back, making him lurch forward slightly. “Thanks Hagrid.” Harry replied, moving past him. “Harry my boy.” Horace was the next in line as he reentered. “Professor Slughorn,” Harry patted the man on the back. “Thank you for putting my memory to use. You’ve saved the wizarding world.” Horace complimented. “Thank you professor, you’ve helped me out a lot.” Harry replied. “Hermione,” Hermione tilted the camera slightly as she handed him a can of crystallized pineapple which she had found during the battle. There were no holes, but the can was slightly bent on one side. “Here you go Professor.” Harry pushed the can into Horace’s hand. “Harry!” He exclaimed. He grinned up at Harry. “You sure know how to spoil me.” Then he moved on and Harry encountered Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, and Sybill Trelawney before he could finally make his way over to the rest of the Weasley’s. “Molly,” Harry said, the plump woman stood and pulled Harry into a tight hug which he returned quite easily. “How’re you doing George?” Harry asked once Molly had pulled away. “I think I’ll be fine in ten years or so.” George replied, his voice void of all emotion. “Harry, I-I don’t want to-” “I understand.” Harry stood. “Hermione, come help me.” “What should I do with-” “I’ll take it,” Fleur commented quietly, taking the camera from Hermione. She walked over to Harry and helped him remove Fred’s body from the hall, tears streaming down her face. “I only asked you because Ron looked like he was about to cry again.” “It’s fine, we were in a war. It’s just a harsh reality.” “Yeah, really hard,” Harry’s eyes drifted over to the small body of Colin Creevey, Dennis crying over his elder brother. Once Fred was safely in the hall with the other bodies Harry approached Dennis. “Dennis.” He said quietly touching the boy’s shoulder. “He looked up to you like a hero,” Dennis cried out when he saw Harry crouching over him. “I know Dennis; Colin was an amazing wizard, I’m sorry he had to come back to fight for me. If I could change it I would.” Harry told him honestly. Dennis launched himself into Harry and he pulled the smaller boy close. “Would you like to come over to my adoptive family?” “Yes please.” Dennis sniffled into Harry shoulder and he carried the fourteen year old boy over to the Weasley’s. “Who’s that?” Charlie asked from his position by George. “This is Dennis Creevey, Colin’s little brother. He just lost his brother as well.” Harry explained. “Dennis!” Ginny exclaimed running over to the boy. He hugged Ginny as well. “Colin loved having you as a friend because you were in his year at Hogwarts.” Dennis explained. “Colin was a fun man.” Ginny smiled the boy, and George reached out for Dennis as well. “I just lost my twin.” He whispered to Dennis. The boy’s eyes widened and he broke down into tears again hugging George. Harry smiled lightly at the scene. “Molly, I need to visit a couple places before I come to the burrow. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are coming with me. We’ll see you there in a couple hours alright?”Harry asked. “Just be safe.” Molly patted his cheek clumsily, Harry took Ginny’s hand in his, and Hermione took the camera back from Fleur. “We will.” Harry reassured. They were walking through the Entrance Hall when Harry paused. “Hermione, will you go film Voldemort’s dead body for a moment?” “Why?” The other three asked in shock. “I want to have a permanent image I can always go back to to remind myself of what you can become when you let yourself fill with hate.” Harry replied. Hermione nodded and walked over to the door where the body was being kept. After a minute or so Hermione returned. The Camera was shut off and Harry pulled the four of them through apparition towards their next destination. Note: I have this mental law in my mind that despite whatever the characters are normally called (nicknames) I always refer to them by their first name and first name alone. If it confuses you, either just stop reading this story, or deal with it. Tell me if you want the companion story or not. Thanks! Leave me a review? Favorite Part from A Very Potter Senior Year: Ron: I am literally surrounded by couples kissing. Bill and Fleur, you and Ginny. I wanna do that! Harry: Dude, she’s your sister. Just ask her. OR Harry: Mom! You’re dating Cedric? Lily: No, we’re not dating. We’re married. Harry: What the ****! TheMayWaters (talk) 03:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) TheMayWaters Category:Blog posts